Insatiable
by DiamondsandPearls51
Summary: Sometimes greedy is a good thing.


**Insatiable**

by DiamondsandPearls51

He could hardly wait.

His heart pounded in eager anticipation of the desired treat which was surely coming his way.

He had been a good boy all week, and the scholar promised...

The blue eyed dimpled sailor loved it when his man kept his promises.

They had been together, _together_ for almost a year now. And in all of that time, the young man

had been properly and thoroughly taught by a master teacher of love, who truly, did_ not_

disappoint!

Roy had opened up a whole new adventurous and sensuous world to him, the first mate never

knew could ever possibly exist.

Gilligan wore a crooked, impish smile as he daydreamed about how he could hardly get out of

bed from pure exhaustion, some mornings. Often times, the next morning would turn into late,

...late afternoon.

To look at Roy, one wouldn't think he had that type of stamina! But god, how he _expertly_ and

physically, wore the boy out.

Mmmmm...now, once again, it was _party_ time. And there was no better place to party, than in

bed, of course.

His baby was coming now. He said so.

The young man wished he would stop coming, and just come, _already_!

Gilligan was a little miffed that Roy took his sweet time.

The thing was so nice and big, he was eager to stick it into his mouth...and possibly choke on it!

Roy grinned wickedly at the sailor. How he delighted in these little games of "torture."

It was such a turn on to see the animalistic hunger in his boyfriend's face.

Roy teased him mercilessly.

Gilligan opened his mouth to receive his treat for the fifth time...and counting.

But the scholar held back. "Oh no you don't!" He toyed with the young man, waving his index

finger in the boy's face to indicate 'no.'

"Rooooyyyyy...you're driving me crrrraazzzy!" Gilligan bellowed in frustration.

Roy chuckled at the first mate's unbearable agony.

"Say please!" The scientist taunted.

"No!" Gilligan protested in more frustration.

"Then,...I'll make you _cry_ for it..." Roy whispered, gleefully.

How did he know his lover was on the verge of tears?

Gilligan pouted like a two- year-old and roughly turned his back toward the scholar to slip

angrily under the covers.

Roy laughed and finally decided to show his baby some mercy. He lovingly coaxed him out

from under the sheets with soft purrs and tender words of love.

Gilligan then sat up enthusiastically, happily clapping his hands. He then propped his back

up against the thick pillows, making himself comfortable.

"You're so damned greedy..." Roy beamed from his sweetheart's boyish display.

"That's right," Gilligan replied proudly, "And, I am not ashamed."

"Alright then, here it comes..." Roy brought the thing slowly up to the sailor's waiting,

watering mouth. Gilligan opened wide and took it _all_ in...and swallowed... greedily.

"Mmmmm...god, that's good!" The sailor spoke with his mouth full of the sweet, white

substance, causing some of it to trickle slowly down his chin. He was about to lick it up, but

Roy quickly stopped him. "Uh...Uh...Uh, I'll get that." The professor scooped up the spittle

from the boy's chin with his finger and brought it to his mouth, sucking on it voraciously. "Mmmmm!"

"You're right, it _is _good!" Roy replied, seductively.

Gilligan looked at him with a little disappointment showing in his facial expression.

"What's the matter?" Roy looked concerned. The young man crossed his arms.

"Next time..." the first mate began, "Use your tongue to lick that off of my chin."

"Yes sir!" The scientist grinned and saluted.

"Now,...I want more!" the sailor demanded, as he reached out to take hold of —

"Wait a minute..." Roy stopped him again, "I thought you wanted me to _feed _you."

"I _do_," Gilligan insisted, "But you play too much, and I'm hungry!"

"O.K., I apologize. Here's the plate and here's the spoon...for the fifth time and counting."

Gilligan grabbed the items from his lover, and with a hunger which did not seem to be satisfied,

ravenously wolfed down the large piece of coconut cream pie.

**A/N: I do not in any way own Gilligan's Island.**


End file.
